As an example of power systems used for fuel cell vehicles, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known. In this power system, an actual measured value of the output power of a fuel cell is output from an FC-measured power input means to a deviation computation means and a command current computation means derives a requested current command value for the fuel cell by dividing a requested FC power command value by the output voltage of the fuel cell.
On the other hand, the power system disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes: a fuel cell and a battery which are connected in parallel with respect to a load; a first converter arranged between the fuel cell and the load; and a second converter arranged between the battery and the load, in which the first or second converter controls the output current of the fuel cell or the battery.